


putri raja dan rakyat jelata

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, F/M, Indonesia AU, fem!akashi, sepertinya ini bukan fluff, tapi nggak ada unsur hc, yang jelas ada maso berpartisipasi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Sei-chan adalah putri raja,” ucap Takao. Garis mata menyipit lembut, bibir melengkung hangat.</p>
  <p> “Dan aku adalah rakyat jelata yang nekat ingin meminang si putri raja.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	putri raja dan rakyat jelata

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. indonesia/jetinenjer au  
> 2\. akhirnya bisa bikin kazufemsei hominahominahomina  
> 3\. kalo ada yang salah di bagian mumusikan jangan sungkan buat koreksi ya, yang lainnya juga sih

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi, no profit gained by making this fic**

.

“Sei-chan adalah putri raja,” ucap Takao. Garis mata menyipit lembut, bibir melengkung hangat.

“Dan aku adalah rakyat jelata yang nekat ingin meminang si putri raja.”

.

.

.

Takao melihatnya pertama kali di antara kerumunan mahasiswa baru yang berbaris rapi. Rambut merah dikucir dua, diikat pita biru. Wajahnya putih tanpa _make up_ , polos, tak ada noda, bersih. Tapi rona merah tersapu di kulit pipi—kepanasan. Bibir merah natural, tak tipis juga tebal, proporsional, seksi menurutnya. Manik magenta berkelip cantik ditimpa sinar mentari. Tatapannya tegas, penuh percaya diri. Namun ada sepi yang terselip di sana. Tak akan terlihat bila Takao tak memiliki penglihatan yang jeli, tandanya begitu samar

Takao terjebak dalam merah dan merah dan merah yang memesona, bak putri raja.

Penasaran menghantuinya. Takao ingin tahu—tahu tentang segala merah yang memerangkap atensi di hari pertama ospek fakultas. Tak sabar ingin mengenal dia yang merahnya menjerat hati. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sampai suatu hari, kawan barunya berbaik hati membagi informasi.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya, jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan. (Calon pemimpin masa depan, kalau lulus tak langsung jadi istri orang.)

.

“—shi Seijuurou. Akashi—”

“Iya namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Gak perlu diulang-ulang sampe empat kali juga Bakao.” Cibiran sinis dari Midorima sang informan. Gerah melihat pengintil setianya yang baru terus-menerus curhat tentang si gadis berambut merah penjerat hati.

Takao nyengir, “Lagi ngetes di lidah, jangan protes.” Midorima mengernyit jijik.

“Ngomong-ngomong tau Akashi dari mana?” Takao penasaran, bisa jadi Midorima adalah saingan.

“Kita satu sekolah waktu SMP.”

“Ooh ...” mengambil jeda, berpikir, “Shin-chan pernah suka sama dia nggak?”

“Enggak.”

“Bohong.”

“Siapa yang bohong?”

“Kamu.”

Midorima memutar bola mata, jengkel, “Bakao, kalo suka sama Akashi kenalan aja dulu sana. Gedung C sama gedung D berapa jarak sih.”

.

Kamu putri raja, dan aku adalah rakyat jelata. Kita menyuap ilmu di daratan yang sama, namun tempatmu dan tempatku adalah dua habitat yang berbeda. Letak bangunan tempatmu berkutat sehari-hari dengan kuliah seperti istana, tinggi, di atas puncak bukit, dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah penduduk desa—dan salah satunya adalah rumahku, si rakyat jelata.

Butuh menaiki anak-anak tangga hingga aku bisa menyapamu; _Hai, selamat pagi, putri. Hari yang cerah. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok sempurna—kata mereka yang bergunjing di sudut kampus. Antara dengki dan kagum berfusi menjadi satu, menambah cibir ini itu yang tak pantas didengar telinga. Tak cukup waktu lama setelah semester satu berlalu, Akashi menjadi _trending topic_ fakultas dengan IPK mutlak empat. Ditambah dengan mukanya yang cantik, mengantarkan Akashi pada julukan kembang hits kampus.

Laki-laki mengagumi. Perempuan kebanyakan membenci.

 _Dia pintar_ , kata sebagian orang. _Gak, dia jenius,_ kata sebagian lagi. _Bukan, itu paling hasil sogok sana sogok sini_ , ada yang menyebutkan, berburuk sangka duluan.

_Bapaknya konglomerat. Aset kekayaannya pabalatak. Gak aneh kalo ngeliat dia pulang pergi diantar sopir—waktu SMP-SMA sih dia gitu._

_He-eh._

_Dia domisili mana sih?_

_Jekardah. Jangan nanya rumahnya kayak apa nanti lo ngiler._

_Ih, siapa juga yang mau nanya. Dia anak tunggal ‘kan? Enak deh, yakin pasti dimanja bokapnya._

_Kata siapa dia dimanja. Akashi itu malah dituntut buat sempurna sama bapaknya. Ini itu mesti dapet nilai penuh._

_Gak ada yang sempurna keleus._

_Lo gak pernah liat sih raportnya kayak apa. Sembilan ke atas semua, itu akademik sama non-akademik masa._

_Raport kan cuma nilai jir, gak absolut. Dibuat-buat juga bisa._

_Sebel gue ngomong sama lo, nyet._

_Dia pernah stress gak ya?_

_Rumornya sih pernah, sampe nge-drugs katanya. Biasalah kelewat diteken bapaknya._

_Sekarang masih?_

_Ya mana gue tau._

_Tapi gue gak nyangka dia malah ngekos di tempat biasa. Gue kira di Awani apa Pinewood gitu._

_Bisa jadi mencoba hidup sederhana._

_Bisa jadi._

_Terus katanya banyak yang nembak dia. Dari maba sampe senior bulukan. Sayang ditolak semua._

_Kembang kampus sih, seger._

_Tapi kembangnya kembang mawar berduri._

_Gapapa lah, yang deketin paling maso semua._

_Yang penting bukan ayam kampus kayak lo._

_Sia cicing._

.

Senyum Akashi adalah racun paling buruk bagi Takao. Dan suaranya yang lembut. Dan jari-jarinya yang kasar, menari di atas senar biola, terkadang gitar.

.

Selalu ada panggung kecil-kecilan di sudut kampus demi memenuhi hasrat bermusik mahasiswa. Waktunya tak tentu, kadang mengikuti jadwal event a b c—malam musikalisasi puisi misalnya. Seringnya diadakan oleh komunitas lepas yang ingin meramaikan malam tanpa seabreg tugas dan paper dan skripsi, seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Takao duduk bersila di sudut selasar, jauh dari panggung utama dan sorakan mereka yang menonton di sekelilingnya. Di pangkuannya ada gitar akustik. Ia mengetes senar dan menggenjreng asal, memastikan nada yang dihasilkan adalah benar. Beberapa kali berdeham, menegak air mineral, melongsongkan tenggorokan. Satu dua bait lagu disenandungkan pelan.

Ini adalah panggung perdana bagi para mahasiswa baru untuk unjuk gigi. Tentu Takao mesti menampilkan yang terbaik. Walaupun tak ada penilaian tentang siapa yang paling bagus atau paling buruk penampilannya, ada harga diri jurusan yang digadai. Takao tidak ingin mengecewakan kakak tingkat bila penampilannya busuk. Ada segan,  juga harga diri dipertaruhkan.

Padahal niat awalnya murni ajang bersenang-senang.

Takao berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Siapa tahu, bila memang penampilannya nanti bisa memukau, akan ada ajakan manggung di acara-acara kampus yang lain—yang tentunya menghasilkan _fee_ meskipun hanya cukup untuk membeli rokok dua-tiga bungkus.

 “Kapan tampil?”

Jemari Takao membeku.

_Ini mimpi? Tidak, ini bukan mimpi._

Spot kosong di sampingnya baru saja diisi oleh Akashi. Gadis itu memakai celana jins biru tua dan kaus hitam. Kemeja kedodoran berwarna putih sengaja dijadikan luaran, lengan baju dilipat hingga mencapai siku. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Bukan kucir dua seperti saat Takao menemukannya pertama kali, dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kotak biola yang semula dijinjing ia simpan di sebelahnya, hati-hati. Seolah isinya adalah jantung hidupnya yang membuatnya masih bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas hingga kini.

Takao butuh pengendalian diri. Tangan mengusap tengkuknya, “Err... di _rundown_ sih habis anak Ipem.” Dua penampilan lagi sebelum gilirannya beraksi.

Senyum melengkung di bibir merahnya yang mengkilat, terpoles _lipgloss_ entah aroma apa. Mengundang hasrat Takao untuk mencicipi.

“Berarti habis aku ya,” lantas tertawa kecil.

“Ngewakilin Ipem?” Basa-basi, Takao jelas tahu. Dia lihat _rundown_ -nya berkali-kali, memastikan kalau ia tak salah membaca saking biasnya pada si rambut merah. Mengundang decak Kak Himuro dan gelengan Midorima.

(Ngomong-ngomong soal Midorima, seharusnya ia yang menjadi bintangnya untuk mewakili jurusan. Suaranya lumayan dan ia jago bermain piano. Tugas Takao tak lebih sebagai gitaris pengiring. Namun, alasan menyebalkan macam, “Aku sedang radang tenggorokan, Kak. Takao saja yang ganti jadi vokalis. Dia juga gak kalah jago waktu nyanyi, cek aja akun Soundcloud-nya kalo gak percaya,” diiringi oleh batuk-batuk imbisil yang dibuat-buat. Sengaja menumbal kawan.)

Akashi mengangguk. Mulutnya masih mengurva senyum. “Akashi Seijuurou.” Tangan kanan diulurkan kepada Takao.

Ada berratus kembang api yang meledak di dadanya, membuatnya penuh. Uluran tangan Akashi bersambut, sensasi kulit telapak tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan tak bisa dijabarkan.

 “Takao Kazunari.”

.

Semenjak perkenalan formal mereka, intensitas pertemuan keduanya berangsur-angsur meningkat. Sapaan hai dan halo sudah begitu biasa dilayangkan di koridor atau kantin kampus. Dan lagi, Akashi yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Interaksi keduanya menjalar ke media sosial. Ajakan duet bareng yang dilayangkan secara asal-asalan oleh Takao saat mereka bertemu lagi di panggung yang sama, serius ditanggapi oleh Akashi. Wajahnya yang memperlihatkan kesungguhan juga bahagia menjadikannya begitu spesial di mata Takao. Sekalipun belum pernah ia menemukan ekspresi Akashi yang seperti ini.

“Aku ... belum pernah diajak duet sebelumnya,” konfesi Akashi. Merah muda merambat di pipi, menggemaskan. (Padahal penampilan pertamanya dulu bersama vokalis cantik berambut biru muda—yang diam-diam ditaksir Midorima—bisa dikategorikan sebagai duet.)

“Untuk lagu duet pertama kita nanti, gimana kalo kamu yang mutusin, Akashi?”

 “Harus sekarang ditentuinnya?”

“Enggak sekarang juga gak apa-apa kok.”

Akashi tampak berpikir. “Hmm, Donna-Donna?”

.

Akashi adalah putri raja.

Dan Takao—

.

Akashi lambat laun berubah menjadi Sei-chan. Yang punya nama tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu.

“Itu tandanya kita teman akrab, kan, Kazunari?” Akashi ikut-ikutan memanggil Takao dengan cara yang berbeda.

Takao tertawa, “Ya, dan kamu lebih dari spesial, Sei-chan.”

.

 

> **izkyshn:** Katanya Akashi lagi deket sama cowok jurusan kita
> 
> **myzmy:** Siapa?
> 
> **izkyshn:** Itu loh, yang kemana-mana suka bareng maba rambut ijo
> 
> **hyjunpei:**   Yang mirip vokalis ST15? Si Takao?
> 
> **izkyshn:** Iya, poninya sama-sama baday
> 
> **miyaaa:** Kok bisa deket?
> 
> **izkyshn:** Deketnya pake kekuatan maso
> 
> **kasamatsv:** Deket sama Midorima aja udah maso kebangetan
> 
> **hyjunpei:** Maso dari lahir kali
> 
> **miyaaa:** Maso akut
> 
> **miyaaa:** Gue kira dia demennya terong-terongan
> 
> **hyjunpei:** Kampret, adek tingkat sendiri lu katain
> 
> **kasamatsv:** Kampret, adek tingkat sendiri lu katain (2)
> 
> **izkyshn:** Kampret, adek tingkat sendiri lu katain (671267327)
> 
> **myzmy:** Bukannya lo sendiri demen terong ya, Mi?

.

Donna-Donna adalah lagu kesukaan Akashi. Ia tak pernah memainkannya, hanya bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang mengalun lewat headset. Berbeda dengan Takao yang lebih menggemari aliran pop dan rock—sebenarnya. Lagu melankolis dengan _pace_ lambat, serta liriknya yang penuh kata-kata mengiris hati bukan gayanya. Bolehlah beberapa biji, tapi tidak untuk konsumsi sehari-hari.

Permintaan Akashi membawa Takao untuk mendengarkan lagu itu berulang-ulang. Awalnya tak ingin membuat kecewa Akashi saat latihan perdana mereka Sabtu sore nanti di arboretum, namun ada kode rahasia yang terpecahkan saat Takao mencoba mendalami liriknya.

Memastikan, ia memilih bertanya tentang alasan dibalik si rambut merah menyukai lagu ini.

"Aku ingin seperti burung walet, Kazunari. Yang bebas terbang. Bukan seperti sapi yang mudah digilir kesana kemari."

.

Akashi adalah putri raja yang terjebak di dalam menara istana.

Dan Takao adalah rakyat jelata yang ingin membebaskan si putri raja dari kesengsaraannya.

.

“Sei-chan.”

“Hmm, iya?”

“Aku suka waktu Sei-chan bermain biola di atas panggung,” simpul di bibir terbit, “Karena aku bisa lebih mengenal Sei-chan dari cara kamu bermain—dari bow yang menari bersama tanganmu, jemarimu yang menggesek tali senar, dan gestur tubuhmu saat melantunkan irama.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Aku juga suka dengan suara Sei-chan.

“Dan rambut Sei-chan.

“Dan mata Sei-chan.”

Bibir Akashi terbuka namun kembali terkatup.

“Di mataku, Sei-chan seperti putri raja.”

“Kazu—” Takao memberi isyarat supaya ia bisa tetap melanjutkan omongannya.

“Aku tahu kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai teman akrab, teman duet, atau apapun itu—yang tahu bagaimana kamu menganggapku seperti apa hanya kamu sendiri, Sei-chan. Aku tak bisa memaksa.

“Tapi kamu adalah putri raja untukku.

“Sei-chan adalah putri raja,” ucap Takao mantap. Netra abu kebiruannya mencorong tegas ke dalam magenta Akashi.

 “Dan aku—

“Aku  adalah rakyat jelata yang nekat ingin meminang si putri raja.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. ini tamat ya gamau tau pokoknya  
> 5\. Donna-Donna itu lagu populer pas tahun 60-an kalo gak salah, terus jadi ngehits di Indonesia habis film Gie. Lagunya enak, cocok buat ngegalau tapi interpretasi lagunya sendiri lumayan negatif. Kalo ada yang penasaran sama liriknya bisa di search di google.  
> 6\. gedung C sama D yang dimaksud di sini itu gedung kuliah di kampus saya. Jaraknya deketan, sebelahan malah. Tapi karena gedung D posisi tanahnya lebih tinggi jadi mesti naik tangga dulu.  
>  ~~7\. uhukinikadobuatayanguhuk~~


End file.
